Jóias & Vinho
by Bruxinhah ShikaTaty
Summary: Eles são jovens. São famosos. São perigosos. São piratas. Uma deliciosa mistura para arte da sedução.  primeira Law&Bonney Para Sabaku no T.


**Tentando começar uma saga de One shot´s de One Piece.**

- Capitão! Capitão!

- O que foi Bepo...

- O jornal capitão.

- Traga pra cá.

Manchete:

**PRESA A PIRATA COMILONA**

O quartel general da marinha noticiou na tarde de ontem a prisão de um dos 11 piratas mais promissores deste ano, os chamados SuperNovas. Com a alcunha de "comilona", e com uma recompensa de 140.000.000 Bonney é temida por todo South Blue por seus atentados as ilhas protegidas da marinha. Por trás da aparência de uma simples e bonita jovem, se encontra uma pessoa sem escrúpulos, que transformava homens em frágeis crianças ou pobres idosos. A marinha ainda não decidiu aonde irá transferir a prisioneira.

- Capitão.

- Sim.

- Essa mulher da foto. Não é aquela mulher que nos encontramos na ilha de Piza?

- É.

- O senhor é amigo dela né?

- Não. Não sou.

- Mas eu vi vocês conversando naquele restaurante?

- Bepo. Você hoje esta muito questionador.

- Perdão capitão.

Law se levanta do chão do convés do submarino e fixa o olhar no céu.

- O céu esta cheio de estrelas hoje. Parecem até diamantes.

- Capitão.

- Siiiimmm...

- O senhor vai fazer alguma coisa...

- Sobre?

- Sobre a senhorita comilona...

- Hummm... (gemido de dúvida)

**Flash Back On**

_- Boa noite senhores, o que desejam?_

_- Uma mesa para quatro pessoas._

_- Perdão senhor, mas nosso restaurante esta lotado. Se os senhores quiserem aguardar uns vinte minutos._

_- Oie baka! Esta no meu caminho!_

_- Boa noite senhorita __Jewelry sua mesa esta reservada no canto direito._

_- Você não disse que o restaurante estava cheio?_

_- Perdão senhor. Mas esta senhorita é cliente vip da casa. Ela é uma importante pirata do __South Blue._

_**- **Vamos capitão. Arrumaremos outro lugar..._

_- Vão na frente..._

_**-** Senhorita Jewelry, me desculpe atrapalhar seu jantar, mas me pediram para lhe oferecer uma garrafa de vinho do North Blue como cortesia._

_- Cortesia de quem? Do restaurante?_

_- Não. Um jovem rapaz que esta na entrada do restaurante._

_- Hum? Pra que?_

_- Para quem sabe assim você me chamasse para me sentar à mesa com você._

_- Eu não aceito vinho de um homem que tem a cabeça mais valiosa que a minha._

_- Aceitaria que ele pagasse o jantar?_

_- É bom que ele tenha um baú bem cheio, pois sou uma mulher muito cara._

_- Garçom, por favor. Lá fora você vai encontrar um dos meus homens de confiança. Na verdade, ele é um urso. Pode levar a conta para ele._

_- Sim senhor._

_- Então. Posso me sentar?_

_- Vai pagar né?_

_- Porque veio atrapalhar o meu jantar Trafalgar Law?_

_- Fiquei curioso em conhecer a jóia do South Blue._

_- Você não aparenta ser o que os jornais falam._

_- E o que os jornais falam?_

_- O cirurgião da morte. Aquele que mata a sangue frio._

_- E porque você acha que eles estão errados?_

_- Porque um cara sangue frio não iria querer se sentar a mesa comigo, sabendo que poderá usar fraldas em breve se me irritar._

_- Eu também poderia afirmar que os jornais falam demais sobre você, quando te vi na porta do restaurante._

_- E porque?_

_- Uma mulher comilona não teria um corpo tão bem torneado como o seu._

_- Trafalgar... Não me provoque..._

_- Mas agora vejo que eles estão absolutamente certos. Olhando essa mesa enorme. Nem a minha tripulação inteira comeria isso tudo._

_- Muito observador o Sr. Death..._

**(Bonney olhando fixamente para as tatuagens de Law)**

_- Gosta de tatuagens?_

_- Sim._

_- E você o que gosta Sr. Doutor?_

_- Como um bom pirata, gosto de jóias._

**(Law olhava fixamente para os olhos de Bonney)**

_- Mas o senhor deve saber como um bom pirata que para obter um tesouro cheio de jóias deve percorrer um ardo caminho._

_- Isso inclui me arriscar. Mesmo sabendo que no final posso estar usando fraldas._

_- Se percorrer a trilha certa, talvez chegue ileso._

_- Como diria na minha terra; nada melhor que um bom vinho para abrir o caminho._

**(Bonney sorri)**

_- Então. Vamos abrir o vinho?_

_- Não. Vamos jantar primeiro._

_- Porque? _ _- Garanto que você vai precisar estar bem alimentado para percorrer o trajeto. Sangue frio não será o suficiente._

_- Com esse par de _ametistas_ famintos olhando pra mim, impossível ter sangue frio._

**Flash Back Off **

* * *

><p>- Capitão.<p>

Capitão?

- Mande os outros prepararem o navio. Vamos para o novo mundo.

Fim.

* * *

><p><strong>Aff... Ficou meio sem sal... Mas eu fiz às três da manhã ouvindo Metallica no Rock n Rio... Então perdão...<strong> **Dedico essa fic para Sabaku no T.** **Uma das primeiras a escrever uma fic desse casal Lindo e quente!** **Se você gostou deixa um review...** **A próxima será Zoro & Robin.**


End file.
